


Wrapped with a Bow

by TheNameIsREX



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Birthday, Corset, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsREX/pseuds/TheNameIsREX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders getting ready to surprise Hawke.</p><p>And y'know, a corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped with a Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/gifts).



The point of this still eludes me. Anders sighed, rolling his eyes as he focused. It was hard to tie this on his own, but he wanted to look nice for Hawke today. That meant bringing out his favorite piece of clothing. “It looks nice.” Plenty of things look nice without being physically painful to put on. Anders sighed. “That's not... I don't... It doesn't hurt alright? It's just, a … work in progress.” he said, ignoring the ache in his shoulders as he tugged the laces again, working them to the mid point and constantly readjusting the lacing above.

It was almost done, there was really no point in being contrary now. He thought of the way Hawke would grin when he saw the outfit, and pushed that elation to Justice, who responded with casually guarded interest. An outfit could have that much effect? He'd believe it when he saw it.

Anders fought a sigh as he sucked in another deep breath, holding it as he pulled the final lace tight, the familiar pinch around his stomach a welcome discomfort. The discomfort quickly faded as he finished the bow and let the air go, the boning tight but not painful against his torso.

A quick turn as he tried to look at himself without a mirrors help, and he was satisfied with what he saw. The light green and tan robes looked dashing with the extended corset. Garrett had always said he like the way light blue looked on him, though of course it felt too light without the heavy feathered pauldrons, but the shawl he adorned looked much more cohesive to the outfit. Wear Isabela had found a large scarf with painted wings on it, he would never know.

In fact, he didn't know where any of his friends had found these clothes for him. Sure Isabela just liked seeing if she could make him smile, but it still didn't explain the robes that had shown up in his clinic with no note, or that Leandra had insisted on buying him a new corset when she had seen the state of disrepair his previous had been in. It was very similar to how he always found dinner on the edge of his desk at the same time every night, but he had never caught the person leaving it.

Shaking his head, he reached up, pulling at the tie some. His hair fell around his face, and Anders combed it out with his fingers quickly. He wasn't sure if it was silly or not, but he wanted his hair down for this. Braiding a lock near his face to avoid losing the hair tie in the mess on his desk, he blinked and patted his stubbled cheeks. Hopefully he looked as nice as he felt.

Turning, he left the clinic, Justice hovering just at the edge of his mind, the familiar presence giving both courage and amusement at his curiousity.

Up the stairs, through the basement, and into the main hall he walked, chewing on the inside of his lip as he did so. Hawke turned when he heard the door close, his face breaking into a large grin as he took the sight.

“Special occasion?” he asked, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, unable to tear his eyes away.

Anders grinned back at him, a slight flush to his cheeks. “Happy birthday, Garrett.” he said, scuffing his foot. “I didn't know what to get you so-” Hawke cut him off by stepping forward and pulling him into a tight hug, kissing him softly.

“Seeing you like this is a present enough.” he purred, trailing a kiss down the side of Anders neck.

He moaned softly, hands gripping the red fabric that was already strained over Garrett's biceps, his breath already pitching in tempo. A finger picked at the lacing he had taken so long to tie, and he gulped lightly. 

“Do I get to unwrap my present now?”


End file.
